


Lost Princess of Alderaan

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), The HanLeia Anastasia au that no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: Princess Lelila was thought to have been killed with her mother in the destruction of Alderaan but there are rumors that the lost princess might be still alive.Bail Organa is offering a reward for anyone who might bring back his beloved niece to him and Han Solo is desperate for credits to get notorious gangster Jabba the Hutt off of his back.However, Leia Rieekan is getting to be more than he can handle, so why was he risking everything for her happiness?AKA that Anastasia AU that I had to write
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Breha Organa/Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Once Upon a December

Snow was falling like it always did this time of year on Alderaan, blanketing the mountains and ground with the thick, white, and fluffy substance. Children would be greeted to a picturesque sight the next morning and rush out to go sledding and ice skating, their faces flush from excitement and the cold. But that thrill would have to wait till morning when it was light out, until then the many children of Alderaan kept their faces pressed up against the cool glass windows of their homes, willing for morning to come faster, and Princess Lelila was no exception. The young princess was situated in her little nook against the window of her bedroom, hair up in two buns on the side of her head and donning a white nightgown as she watched the snow come down softly outside. So distracted by the heavenly vision infront of her window she almost didn’t hear her bedroom door open. Almost.

Whipping her head around at the whine of her door Leia was greeted by the sight of one of her favorite persons, her uncle.

“Uncle Bail!” exclaimed the little girl as she scampered on down from her perch and ran across the hardwood floors to meet the aforementioned man who had just stepped into the room and was now in a crouched position with open arms. Lelila barrelled into Bail, the latter emitting a grunt from the collision.

“My, my, my, look at you, you look more and more like your mother everyday,” Bail crooned as he stroked Lelila’s cheeks before drawing himself up.

“Does that mean I can go with you to see Coruscant now?”

 _Oh how I wish my sweet girl_ , Bail’s heart ached at the thought of being able to bring his niece on a trip to Coruscant with him, knowing that it would never be allowed as long her father had a say in it. He would try to change that tonight.

“I’m sorry Lelila, you know your father and mother want you to stay here on Alderaan, you’re a bit too young to go on trips without them.”

Lelila rolled her eyes making Bail chuckle, _she’s definitely her mother’s daughter_.

“It’s not fair, Dad lets Luke leave with Uncle Obi-Wan off planet all the time without him and mom.”

 _Oh I bet he does,_ Bail thought darkly to himself but instead said, “Well Luke is a few years older than you my dear.”

Lelila scoffed in an adorable way that only kids can pull off, “But Luke has been off-planet without mom and dad before he was eight, this is sexism!”

Bail let out a big laugh at that remark, “Now where did you learn that word?”

Putting her hands on her hips Lelila simply responded, “From mommy.”

“I’m not surprised your mom is the smartest woman I’ve ever met,” _and the most beautiful too_.

“She is isn’t she?” The new voice drew Bail’s attention away from thoughts of Breha to Anakin.

“Daddy!” Lelila shouted before running over to her father, but before she could get to him she felt herself being lifted into the air from some invisible force.

“Daddy!” the young girl shrieked happily, “put me down!”

“Hmmm I don’t know, maybe I should keep you up there for a few more minutes.”

“Uncle Bail! Tell daddy to put me down! He’ll listen to you, you’re the oldest”

“Oldest doesn’t mean better Lelila,” Anakin retorted, his mood turned sour at the mention of his brother, it was as if he had forgotten Bail was in the room with him. Gently he lowered Lelila back to the ground and she ran up to take his hand.

“Bail, you’re back early, Winter Fete doesn’t start till next week.”

Bail didn’t miss the pointed glare his younger brother gave him as he said those words. “Well the Senate adjourned early for the holidays so I thought I’d surprise my niece and nephew by coming here.”

“How thoughtful,” Anakin bit out.

Ignoring the tone in the younger man’s voice Bail questioned, “Speaking of my nephew, where’s Luke?”

Lelila rolled her eyes, “He’s with that creepy Palpatine.”

Bail almost laughed at the remark but covered it up with a cough.

“Lelila,” Anakin admonished, “Palpatine is a great teacher of the Force, and will help your brother learn how to make the most of his potential.

The young girl sighed before nodding to her father, but when Anakin wasn’t looking, she mouthed “creepy” to her Uncle Bail who had to cover up another laugh.

“Daddy, when can I go see Coruscant with Uncle Bail? You always keep telling me when I’m older but I keep getting older and you still say no!”

Anakin glared at Bail, the latter giving the former an incredulous look as if to say _she’s the one who brought it up_. “Princess, why do you even want to go to Coruscant, it’s a dirty city, overcrowded, and the people are rude.”

“Becauseeeeeee,” Lelila dragged out, “I want to be a Senator when I grow up, just like Uncle Bail!” Lelila beamed at her uncle who smiled in response.

“And you’ll be a wonderful Senator someday my dear.”

“Yes, well” Anakin interrupted, “we’ll discuss it with your mother later,” in a tone Leia was smart enough to realize meant not to challenge. 

“Now it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Daaaaad no,” came the groaned response.

“Dad yes, it’s past your bedtime.

“But I want to talk more with Uncle Bail!”

Bail could see his brother was about to lose his temper and decided to quickly intervene, “Lelila if you go to bed now the closer you are to tomorrow morning and you can go ice skating and sledding.”

Lelila nodded her head as if considering her options, “Okay, but I want you to tuck me in tonight. Is that okay daddy?”

 _It most certainly is not okay_ Anakin thought to himself but simply said, “if that’s what you want princess.” And with that he placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead and whispered his goodnights before exiting the room.

“Alright missy, get on up to bed,” Bail gestured to the four-poster monstrosity in Lelila’s room, the young girl had to use a step stool to climb on top. He got her settled under the covers before sitting on the edge of the bed to say goodnight.

“How long will you be here for?”

“Two weeks, and then I’ll have to go back to Coruscant.”

“Take me with you” the young girl pleaded with him.

Bail reached out to stroke her face again, “Wherever I go you’ll always be with me.”

Lelila pouted, “It’s not the same.”

Bail hummed in thought before remembering he had brought his bags into Lelila’s room in his rush to see her. “I have something that might make you feel better. Would you like to open one of your Winter Fete presents early?

Lelila’s head vigorously bobbed up and down in response, “Alright I’ll take that as a yes,” Bail laughed going over to his bag and taking out a small box. Box in hand, he settled himself on the bed before handing over the present to his niece, “Happy Winter Fete Lelila.”

Grinning excitedly Lelila ripped open the wrapping paper with enthusiasm before coming in contact with a cube shaped velvet box, and looked up questionably to her uncle.

“Go ahead and open it, just be gentle,” cautioned Bail.

Lelila nodded again before carefully pulling the top part of the box up to reveal a beautifully decorated circular shaped music-box. It was a dark green decorated with golden accents.

“In order to open it you’ll need this,” and with that Bail pulled out the other part of Lelila’s present from his pocket. It was a necklace with a golden chain and what looked like a green gem in the shape of a flower with petals, also in green with gold lettering.

“For me? Oh Uncle Bail I love it!”

“This necklace works as a key to open the music box, there’s a slot at the bottom that you can twist to open. But read what the necklace says first.”

Lelila brought the flowered part of the necklace to her eyes and sounded out the words, “Together...in...Coruscant...Oh Uncle Bail really?”

Bail chuckled, “Yes really, I’ve talked with your mother and she thinks you’re old enough to go with me for a trip. The two of us think we can persuade your father to let you go! But don’t tell your father about the gift yet, we haven’t had a chance to convince him.”

“I won’t say anything! It’ll be our little secret!” And with that Lelila threw her arms around her uncle, with Bail savoring the moment, he knew he would remember this exchange for the rest of his life.

“Now why don’t you open the music box before bed so you can hear what it plays before you go to sleep.”

Lelila nodded before taking the necklace and inserting one of the petals into the slot of the music box and winding it up, and as it opened a familiar tune began to play, as Bail began to sing:

“On the wind, Across the sea

Hear this song and remember 

Soon you’ll be here with me

Once upon a December.”

Lelila gasped, “It plays our lullaby!”

“When you miss me, you can play the music box and pretend it’s me singing to you.”

“Thank you Uncle Bail! I love it so much, and I love you.”

“I love you too Lelila. Now you go to sleep and have pleasant dreams.”

“Goodnight,” Lelila whispered out before she felt her eyelids grow heavy and succumbed to sleep.

Bail gently took the music box and necklace out of Lelila’s hands and placed them on her nightstand. Looking again down at his niece Bail felt bittersweet for reasons he didn’t like to acknowledge but they plagued his mind anyway. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the crown of Lelila’s head before standing up to grab his bag and leave the room, closing the door softly behind him.

  
  



	2. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**_One Week Later_ **

“I cannot believe you agreed to this nonsense!”

“Nonsense? Anakin she would just be going off-planet to Coruscant with her uncle for a week, that’s hardly-”

“And how convenient,” Anakin interrupted, “was it for the two of you to discuss this without informing me, and then proceeding to announce the trip to our daughter while we’re opening presents this morning, and making me look like the bad guy if I said no!”

Breha sighed while rubbing her temples, she felt another migraine coming on, something that had been more frequent the past couple of days. “Anakin, believe me I understand the tension between you and your brother, believe me I do-”

Anakin let out a dark chuckle, “Oh you do? I think if you really did you never would have pulled that stunt all those years ago.”

Breha felt her temple flare, “Look, what happened back then is something I can never change and I am deeply sorry that I hurt you, but you can’t hold it against your daughter forever.”

The couple was at an impasse here, they had been for quite some time. So engrossed in their argument they didn’t notice the small brunette girl along with her blonde brother who were hiding under their bed, hanging onto every word.

“Please, don’t punish your daughter for my mistakes,” Breha pleaded to her husband, and as she looked at his face, she could see she had made a small breakthrough, and she would take what she could get if it made her daughter happy. 

Anakin nodded, “Alright my love, I guess it wouldn’t hurt for Leia to make a small visit with Bail to Coruscant.”

Crossing the space between them, Breha wrapped her husband in an embrace before placing a soft kiss on his lips, “Thank you.”

“Right. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must speek with Chancellor Palpatine before he departs Alderaan.

Breha gritted her teeth at the mention of Palpatine, who had recently been made Chancellor of the Court of Alderaan. She hated that man, and it took a lot for Breha to hate someone.

“Anakin, are you sure it was wise for Palpatine to be named Chancellor? He has been introducing legislation that is quite against the progressive norms that we have here on Alderaan. 

And Obi-Wan has been telling me that people are starting to get a little uneasy.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, “The people will just have to get used to it, Palpatine will restore the order to Alderaan that has been missing for years.”

“Missing? Anakin, Alderaan is peaceful, it always has been!”

“Not according to Palpatine!”

Breha scoffed, “And what would he know? He’s only been living here for two years.”

“Exactly, we need an outsider's persepctive, your judgment as Queen is clouded because you’ve lived here your whole life.”

“I’d watch what your next words are very, very, carefully Anakin,” Breha all but snarled to her husband.

“All I’m saying is that Palpatine can do great things for all of us.” With that statement Anakin exited out of the room, leaving Breha dumbfounded as she went to go lie down on the bed, her migraine getting worse. She was unaware of the very scared children hiding under her mattress, never having heard their parents fight like that before.

* * *

**_One Week Later, On The Eve Of The Winter Fete Ball_ **

“I’m telling you Bail I had never heard him talk that way before, it scared me.”

“I know, I know,” Bail soothed Breha, who was currently curled up against his chest, the pair resting on the couch of her private study.

“And Obi-Wan, he was telling me terrible things.”

“What sort of things?”

“Well, before I explain this to you, you have to understand that I don’t understand it all myself, it involves the Force.”

Bail nodded, “Well explain it to me anyway, you know I always love listening to the sound of your voice, even if I don’t always understand.

Despite her current mood and near constant headaches, Breha allowed herself a small chuckle, Bail always did know how to make her feel better.  _ If only, if only I had been allowed to marry him, if only _ . 

Clearing her throat Breha began, “Well as you know, Luke has that same power that Anakin has: he can control things with his mind, feel people’s emotions, hear people’s thoughts. Anakin says he has the makings of a great Jedi, which I completely agree with, and I want to support him in any way possible even if I don’t fully understand.”

“Of course you will,” Bail interrupted, “You’re a fantastic mother.”

“Thank you.” Breha smiled.

“But as you were saying,” Bail gestured for her to continue.

“Right, well apparently there is a light side and a dark side to this power. And Obi-Wan has told me that Anakin is on a path to the darkside thanks to Palpatine.”

Bail was perplexed, “But what does that mean?”

“I’m not sure, but it certainly affected his mood. He’s angry all the time, snaps at the children, and spends all of his time with that damn man!”

“He hasn’t laid a finger on you has he?” 

“No, no, no. Not to worry, I promise you he hasn’t.”

Bail let himself relax at that information, but only slightly. “What else has Obi-Wan been telling you?”

“Well Obi-Wan is friends with several members who are also on the Council. And he’s been telling me that Palpatine is slipping further and further away from democracy, but that’s not what scares me the most. And what I’m about to tell you Bail you cannot tell anyone else.”

Taking Breha’s hand in his Bail answered, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Bail...I….Obi-Wan told me that he overheard Palpatine tell Anakin that he’s building some kind of weapon...that’s highly destructive.”

“How destructive?”

“Obi-Wan said it was capable of destroying an entire planet, he called it the Death Star, but Bail, how is that possible?”

“Well isn’t this cozy?”

The pair on the couch whipped their heads around to come face to face with Anakin, and he was absolutely livid. 

“Anakin,” Breha disentagled herself from Bail, “this isn’t what it looks like.”

“Shut-up! Do you just open your legs for him everytime he visits?”

“Hey!” Bail was furious at the suggestion, “Don’t you dare talk to Breha that way, this is my fault!”

`“Oh,  _ brother,  _ I’m aware this is all your doing,” Anakin spat out. “But this stops right now, you will not turn her against me!”

“You have done that yourself with your anger!”

“Anakin,” Breha whimpered out, “Obi-Wan came to see me, he’s so worried about you, we all are, he told me terrible things!”

“I do not want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan.”

Breha was pleading now, “Anakin, is it true about this weapon?”

Anakin smiled darkly, “Breha my dear, I have always told you that Palpatine can do great things.”

“I don’t know you anymore,” Breha said through tears, “Anakin, you’re breaking my heart. You’re going down a path I can’t follow.

“Because of him?” Anakin angrily gestured to Bail.

“Because of what you’ve done! What you plan to do. Stop, stop now! Come back. I love you!”

“Liar!” and with that Anakin reached out his arm and used the Force to choke Breha.

“Anakin!” Breha cried out.

“Let her go Anakin!” Bail was distressed, and the thought of losing his beloved urged his actions on as he lunged towards his younger brother. The contact broke Anakin’s concentration and Breha was released from her choke hold, however the lack of oxygen had caused her to pass out. Both of the two men were breathing heavily, and Anakin made a move to use his powers on Bail when the rush of sudden footsteps interrupted them. 

“Breha! We must leave- we-”

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words at the sight infront of him: Breha lay on the ground unconscious and out of the corner of his eye he saw Anakin about to use the Force on Bail.

“Anakin no!” Obi-Wan shouted, tearing the young man away from his brother, “Anakin, what have you done?”

“I’m doing what I should have done all those years ago!” Anakin placed his hand on the lightsaber he carried by his waist when the sound of sirens blarred throughout the palace.

Anakin began to chuckle when he realzied what was happening, “At last, Palpatine’s plan is coming to fruition.”

Both Bail and Obi-Wan looked confused before they realized what the warning alarms were for,  _ The Death Star _ . Anakin smiled as the realization of what was to happen appeared on the men’s faces.

“Well, there’s nothing the two of you can do to stop Palpatine now, and this will ensure that you won’t interfere with our plans. Once the galaxy loses this core world, other planets will fall in line. And together, Palpatine and I will bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!”

“Your new empire?” Obi-Wan was incredulous.

“Yes  _ my _ new empire. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must bring my children to my ship, they will benefit from a new galaxy of order.”

_ The children! _ Bail and Obi-Wan shared a look before springing into action. Bail ran out of the room down to the children’s corridors while Obi-Wan drew out his own lightsaber trying to prevent Anakin from taking his children to the darkside with him, even if it meant he would lose his own life in the process.

* * *

Alderaan was in chaos outside of the palace. When the warning alarms blarred people immediately began rushing for their ships, it was the evacuation warning. People knew it had to be serious and was not a drill if it was happening right before the Winter Fete Ball was to take place in the palace. Alderaanians were desperately running around, and the blizzard occurring outside was making things worse, as the sky began to turn an eerie red color.

Inside the palace, Bail had located Luke and Lelila and he was frantically trying to guide them to his ship, “Hurry children, hurry!”

“Wait!” Lelila stopped running, “my music box!”

Bail tried to grab her hand but was too late as she bounded down the hall back to her room. Bail cursed to himself before running back to go get her, dragging Luke along with him.

* * *

A young servant boy was making his way through the staff corridors when he heard the sirens begin to blare. However, his first thought wasn’t to join the rest of the servants in running towards the exit, it was to run to the secret entrance that led to the princess’s room. He liked her, she always shared her snacks with him, even if she also called him a ruffian whenever she saw him. He wanted to make sure she had left and was safe, and if she hadn’t, he would bring her to safety. Running down the twists and turns of the corridor he reached the door to Lelila’s room and opened it to peak inside. The young boy was greeted by the sight of the young princess grasping a small object in her hand, she was followed by an older gentleman and Prince Luke.

“Lelila! Hurry now, we must leave!”

“Quick this way!” the young boy shouted “Out the servant’s corridor!”

Bail rushed his niece and nephew towards the door where the servant was standing, “Thank you young man!” 

Suddenly the servant boy heard a clanging as something dropped by his feet.

“My music box!” Lelila made a move to go back but the boy pushed her back behind the door, “Go!”

He made a move to leave behind them but when he turned back around he was greeted face to face with several clones.

“Where did they go boy?”

“Kriff you!” he spat out.

In response one of the droids tased him and the servant boy fell unconscious, his chin scraping against the music box on the ground next to him.

* * *

Bail could see his ship now, it was 50 feet away, getting there was impossible. People outside were running into him: from infront, behind, and on the side. But he didn’t let it deter him, he was going to get his niece and nephew onto that ship no matter what. Finally, finally he had made it up the gangway when he realized that only Luke was holding his hand Whipping around he saw Lelila had gotten separated from them and was trying catch up before she was knocked to the ground by a burly man, her head smacked against the pavement, knocking her out instantly.

“No!” Bail screamed out and made a move to go get her before he felt the ship start to rise off of the ground and the gangplank rise up, his assistant Winter must have started the ship. He made a move to jump off, but felt himself frozen in place. It was then that he realized his nephew was holding him in place by the Force. “I lost my sister Uncle Bail, I can’t lose you too.”

And all Bail could do was watch as the gangplank finally closed, separating him from Lelila forever.

* * *

Obi-Wan was frantic. He was just one of the millions of Alderaanians who were trying to escape the planet before it was destroyed. He was also despondent, he didn’t know how he was going to tell Bail that the love of his life was gone. But he hoped it would comfort him that he had avenged, or at least greatly incapacitated her killer. Scanning the hangar bay for his ship he noticed a small child crumbled to the ground, but it was the way she wore her hair in two buns on her head that made him sprint toward her, a million thoughts running through his mind:  _ Where is Bail? Why isn’t Lelila with him? Is Luke okay? _ As he reached the small girl the conclusion he came up with was that Lelila had gotten separated from Bail and Luke and he could only hope the latter two had made it off of Alderaan, he would take the princess off planet. Scooping her in his arms he ran onto his ship, placing her in the medical area, before starting the flight sequence. Piloting the ship out of the atmosphere he set coordinates to Coruscant.

Looking out of his window he was greeted by a massive object emerging from hyperspace, The Death Star. Quickly engaging the hyperdrive, Obi-Wan’s ship disappeared from space as Alderaan exploded into a bright white light in his wake. It was then he felt two disturbances in the force. One was as if millions of beings had suddenly cried out in terror and then were silenced. The second chilled him to his bone, Anakin was still alive. If he was alive the first thing he would do was look for his children. It would be harder to track Bail and Luke, if they were even still alive, as he knew that Palpatine had severed their Force bond. Him on the other hand….Obi-Wan and Anakin used to be old friends, it would be easy for Anakin to find him and if he found Obi-Wan he would find Lelila. He resolved himself to get Lelila somewhere safe immediately before he went into exile, she was in danger with him.

As the stars zoomed past him, Obi-Wan got up from his seat to check on Lelila. Reaching her bunk in the medbay he saw that she was awake, but looked scared and confused.

Sitting down next to her, Obi-Wan went to reassure the princess that everything was alright. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Lelila asked Obi-Wan something that chilled him to his bone, “Who are you?”

“Lelila,” Obi-Wan cautiously said,  _ Oh no please don’t be _ , “It’s me Obi-Wan, your mother’s personal guard.”

“My mother, who is she? And why do keep calling me Lelila?”

_ Memory loss _ Obi-Wan thought, this situation just got a lot more complicated, but then it dawned on him, Lelila would be much safer if she herself didn’t know who she was. He wouldn’t have to worry about her accidentally saying something that might reveal her identity to her father or to Palpatine. It was then that Obi-Wan made a decision that would change the course of several people’s lives.

“It doesn’t matter who you are right now. You’re very tired, why don’t you go on back to sleep?”

Her head throbbing, and too tired to argue, Lelila laid back down in the darkness. Satisfied, Obi-Wan made his way back to the cockpit and immediately began to change his coordinates.

* * *

It was the pounding of the door that woke up Carlist Rieekan. When he went to sleep a few hours ago it was raining hard, so when to awoke to the banging he thought it was thunder. But then the banging persisted. Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed, putting on slippers and a robe before making his way down the stairs to the front door. Opening the heavy maple door he was greeted by a man with a reddish beard, he looked to be in his thirties. In his arms was a small girl fast asleep, half of her hair up in a bun the other half laying loosely against her face. They both looked worse for wear.

“Can I help you two?”

“This is Rieekan’s Home for Orphans is it not?”

“It is, I would be Carlist Rieekan.”

The man infront of Carlist let out a sigh of relief, “Perfect. I need you to take care of this girl, it’s dangerous for her to be with me?”

_ Well this is a first _ Rieekan thought to himself, “Dangerous?”

The man infront of him was getting impatient, “Look the less you know the better, would you be able to care for her?”

“Certainly,” the man gestured for both of them to come inside but Obi-Wan shook his head. Instead he placed the sleeping child in Carlist’s arms.

“It’s better this way.”

Carlist didn’t say anything but the man infront of him appeared to have tears in his eyes so he left it alone, “Alright, she’ll be in good hands here.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan turned to leave but was briefly stopped.

“Wait, before you go, can I have her name?”

Obi-Wan hesitated before calling out over his shoulder, “It’s Leia, no last name.”

The red-bearded man then continued off into the night, disappearing from Rieekan’s view.

Carlist watched him go off into the rain until he couldn’t see anymore. He felt Leia stir in his arms softly. Laying her on the couch in the sitting room he noticed that she was wearing a necklace. Upon closer inspection he saw that the necklace was inscribed, “Together in Coruscant.” Rieekan was terribly confused, this necklace suggested that someone had cared for this girl. She was different from most of the children in his care here, the majority of them left on his doorstep as babies, something that was all too common on Corellia.  _ Well I might as well get her into a bed _ , thought the older man as he picked Leia up in his arms before carrying her up the stairs and down the hall into an empty bedroom, empty as in it wasn’t occupied by another orphan. He tucked her under the covers before heading down to his office to fill out the paperwork that was necessary when he received a child in his care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have been wanting to write an Anastasia / HanLeia AU for MONTHS I just had to sit down and plan it out.
> 
> So please leave comments and tell me what you think and if I should continue writing!


End file.
